Blitzkrieg
by Bumblebee'sGuardian
Summary: When Cisco and Caitlin are out for coffee, they meet a new metahuman who Cisco is instantly smitten with. They quickly decide to help her to control her abilities and take her to STAR Labs to become part of the team. However, there's a lot more to her abilities than any of them originally believed and Wells begins to realize the role she must play in renewing his powers. Post 1x09.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This one's been swirling in my head for a while and this past week's episode solidified my decision to publish this story. This will be largely centered within the show's storyline, but will progressively expand into an AU. I hope you enjoy this. It's a bit of a rough start, but I promise it speeds up. Review and critiques are appreciated!**_

_**-BG**_

* * *

Jamie Robertson woke to the sound of the heating unit turning on with a fierce rumbling. She had moved to Central City and the apartment a month ago yet it still felt like she had only moved in the night before. She glanced at her bedside clock, groaning. 11:35 AM. She'd overslept again. Thank God she didn't start work for another week. She slowly clambered out of bed, sighing as she stood and headed into the bathroom. She tried not to look in the mirror, tired of looking at the lightning patterned scars that covered her arms and chest. It had been nearly a year since the particle accelerator had exploded and her life had been changed forever. It wasn't even like she had been living in the Central City at the time. She'd only been there to visit her grandmother that night…

Jamie's mind fell into autopilot as she quickly showered and dressed. She headed into the kitchen, munching on a muffin as she started up the coffee machine. It make an impertinent beep and shut off. She sighed and started it again only to have the same result. She tried once more, jamming her finger into the power button. A jolt of electricity went from her to the machine, causing it to make a shrill noise before dying completely. Jamie sighed. Today wasn't going to be her day. Damn she needed coffee…

Jamie threw on her coat and headed out of her apartment, tossing the broken coffee maker in the recycling bin on her way out the door. She made her way through the streets of Central City, avoiding contact as much as she could with the people passing by. Sadly, it was an impossible task. The pained gasp from each person who was exposed to her was horrifyingly normal now. She spotted her destination, Jitters, a few blocks down and quickened her pace, her gloved hands shoved into her pockets. She needed coffee. Another person walked past and let out a yelp at the shock she transferred to him when he brushed past. She winced. On second thought, maybe a chamomile tea would calm her nerves.

* * *

Cisco Ramon was having a surprisingly awesome day. He'd finally managed to hook up a proper sound system to the cells down in the particle accelerator so that the next meta-movie night, everyone would have surround sound. Then Caitlin had asked him to join her on a Jitters run. He was so ready for a sugar buzz that he almost ran into a woman who was also walking into Jitters. He stopped, catching the door and holding it for her. She was about his age and wore a long trench coat and gloves. Her brunette hair glowed gold. What struck Cisco the most, however, were her eyes. They were a beautiful brown and riddled with gold, silver, and bronze flecks of light.

"Af…after you." Cisco held the door for the woman, smiling awkwardly. The woman flushed slightly, looking down with the faintest of smiles before walking in. Cisco glanced at Caitlin who smiled at him, shaking her head at his antics as she entered ahead of him. "Wow…"

"She seems pretty," said Caitlin.

"Beautiful," said Cisco. Caitlin gave him and amused look. "What?"

"You should ask her out."

Cisco looked at Caitlin, startled. "What? No. She's out of my league…"

"You don't know that until you ask her," said Caitlin chidingly, "It doesn't hurt to ask."

Cisco looked at the line, spotting the woman already leaving through the side entrance, a cup already in her hand. "I'll be back. Can you get me my usual?"

"You bet."

Cisco slipped his way through the growing crowd of the coffee shop goers and out the side door. To his disappointment, the woman was no longer in sight. A flash of an olive green trench coat turning a corner caught his eye and he hurried after it. "Hey, wait!"

Cisco turned the corner and nearly ran right into the woman. She looked confused and a little bit angry. She held her cup and one of her gloves in her other hand, the ungloved hand held out in front of her. Now he was sincerely regretting running after her. "Hi… Sorry, this must seem kind of creepy…"

"You could say that," said the woman, "Why did you follow me?"

"Because I think you're pretty and I wanted to ask you out on a date." The words slipped out of Cisco's mouth before he could stop himself and his hands flew to his mouth in shock. "Sorry. That was too forward. I mean…"

"Don't be sorry," said the woman smiling at him, "It was honest and…I think I was actually kind of cute." The woman gloved her hand again and held it out. "Jamie Robertson."

"Cisco Ramon." Cisco shook her hand, surprised when he received a small shock.

"Sorry," said Jamie with a guilty smile, "That sort of happens sometimes. I guess it's my electrifying personality…"

Cisco grinned back reflexively. "So…um…like I said…would you be interested…?"

"In a date?" Jamie smiled sadly. "I don't know… I'm not exactly the safest person to be around…"

"Safe?" Cisco smiled, thinking about all the dangers he'd seen since working with Barry. "Safe is boring."

"You say that now…" Jamie suddenly froze at the sound of a scream in the direction of the coffee shop. "Hang on to that thought."

"What? Wait!" Cisco stared as Jamie suddenly shoved her cup into his hands and took off in the direction of the scream. He immediately followed her. They both raced into the coffee shop, finding a man standing in the center of the shop, waving a gun at the patrons.

"Cash and valuables in the bag, people. This is a hold up!"

"Hold these." Cisco was startled as Jamie handed her gloves to Cisco as well. She immediately pulled up her hood and scarf, winking at Cisco. She immediately leapt forward, hands outstretched. To Cisco's astonishment, a blast of energy flew from her hands and knocked the gun out of the suspect's hand as he had it aimed toward the ceiling. Before the suspect had a chance to react, she suddenly had him trapped in a force field. "Bryce Edwards. You're a long way from Keystone City. I know several officers there who would love to have a chat with you…"

Three police officers suddenly came in the door, aiming their guns at Jamie. "Ma'am, put the man down or we'll be forced to-"

"She's not the robber!" said Caitlin quickly, "She stopped him."

"Oh. Got it." The lead officer lowered his weapon and the others followed. "Apologies. The caller was a bit vague on the details… If you could put him down now though, ma'am?"

"Gladly." Jamie dropped the force field and Bryce fell to the floor where he was immediately cuffed by the officers. "You'll find there's a warrant out for Bryce Edwards' arrest in Keystone City when you're booking him for attempted robbery."

"Thanks. And who-?" The officer barely had the words out of his mouth when Jamie slipped back out the side door. "Hey! Wait-!" The officer merely sighed and started walking the robber out, giving orders to his fellow officers. "Take statements. We'll need to report to the Captain that there's a new metahuman hero in town."

Cisco looked at Caitlin who gave him a nod to follow Jamie. He nodded in return and followed Jamie out. She was down the alley where they had first talked, sitting up against the wall with her hands shaking and pulsing with energy. She jumped slightly as he approached, her eyes frightened for a moment.

"It's just me. You forgot these." Cisco knelt next to Jamie and handed her gloves and her cup to her. She took them and slipped her gloves on with a grateful nodded. "So…when you said you had an electrifying personality, you weren't kidding."

"No. Not really." Jamie looked at her hands warily. "You…you're not scared of me?"

"No." Cisco smiled and putting a hand on her shoulder, wincing slightly at the shock he received. "I think you're awesome."

"Thanks." Jamie smiled back at him weakly. She grimaced as a trickle of blood suddenly started from her nose. "Shit…"

"Here." Cisco pulled out a napkin from his pocket and wiped away the blood. "Does that happen often?"

"Just when I max myself out. Not that I had much of a charge." Jamie pulled back her hood. "You don't seem surprised about any of this."

"Let's just say that you're not the first metahuman I've ever met." Cisco looked up as Caitlin suddenly came around the corner. "Jamie, this is Dr. Caitlin Snow. She and I work at STAR Labs together."

Jamie looked at Caitlin curiously. "You were on the news a while ago… Leonard Snart and Mick Rory had kidnapped you to draw out the Flash…" Jamie turned back to Cisco. "You know the Flash, don't you?"

"We…we work with him," said Caitlin cautiously, "How did you…?"

"Lightning strike. When the particle accelerator exploded. It's a long story." Another trickle of blood started coming down from her nose and Cisco helped wipe it away again. "Damn nosebleeds…"

Caitlin hesitated briefly. "…would you be ok coming with us to STAR Labs?"

"Why?" asked Jamie warily.

"Well, I could give you a proper check up there and-"

"And," interrupted Cisco, "We can help you to learn to control your ability. Which is totally cool by the way." Cisco paused. "What exactly can you do?"

"Energy conduction?" said Jamie hesitantly, "I was next to a backup generator when I was struck by the lighting…"

"That could explain a lot," said Cisco, "Will you come with us?"

Jamie looked Cisco in the eye, seemingly searching for something. Whatever it was, it didn't take long for her to find it. She gave him the faintest of smiles before nodding. "Ok."


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Tada! Finally got chapter 2 done. Sorry if it's a bit more of a filler chapter, but the next one will be more action oriented, I promise. Thank you to everyone who had read, reviewed, followed, and favorited. I promise that this story will get better as it goes. Chapter 3 is where we learn a few secrets...**_

_**Anyhow, enjoy!**_

_**-BG**_

* * *

Harrison Wells turned his chair around as he heard the animated voices of Cisco and Caitlin as well as the voice of a stranger making their way toward the lab. His two employees entered first, a woman in a long olive trench coat and black gloves behind them. He suppressed a swell of irritation at his two employees for bringing someone else in without consulting him. "Cisco, Caitlin, who is this?"

"This is Jamie Robertson. She's got powers." Cisco was grinning from ear to ear while the woman seemed largely unnerved, glancing around the lab warily.

"Ms. Robertson." Harrison grimaced. "May I ask exactly what your powers are?"

The woman looked at Cisco who gave her a reassuring nod. She slowly removed her gloves, revealing the Lichtenberg Figure scars that pattered her skin. She held her hands out with the palms facing upwards, a crackling ball of energy forming in each of her hands.

Harrison stared at the woman before him, leaning forward in his chair. Impossible… "How did you acquire these powers, Ms. Robertson?"

"I was struck by lightning," said the woman, snuffing out the energy orbs, "During the particle accelerator explosion."

"And you can harness energy?"

"And generate it."

Harrison folded his hands across his lap. "Tell me exactly what happened to you that night."

"I was visiting my grandmother's nursing home when the power went out. The staff couldn't get the emergency generator to turn on so I volunteered to go outside and start it manually. I was just getting it up and running when the lightning strike found me. I ended up blacking out until some of the staff came out to find me."

"And afterwards, you discovered your abilities?" said Harrison. The woman nodded. "What can you do with your powers that you're aware of?"

"I can generate force fields, energy blasts, electric bursts," said the woman, "I can act as a defibrillator or jump start a car."

"And how much training have you done using these powers?"

The woman winced, putting her gloves back on. "I've practiced a little, but it's not like there's a manual for this stuff. That and it's not exactly safe for me to practice just anywhere."

Harrison nodded thoughtfully. "You have problems controlling it sometimes."

"You could say that," said the woman.

"I believe we can help with that."

Cisco looked at Wells, elated. "Sweet!"

The woman managed a small, embarrassed smile. "Thank you…but why help me?"

"Because we can," said Wells firmly, "And because the particle accelerator explosion was my fault and I take full responsibility for the damage and the chaos that I have caused."

The woman nodded slowly. "So how can you help me?"

Harrison smiled. "Let me show you."

* * *

Barry was just finishing his last lab report when Cisco texted him to come to STAR Labs ASAP. He raced over, leaving a quick note for Joe in case the detective came looking for him. HE stopped abruptly in the middle of the lab, freezing at the sight of a trench-coated woman standing there with Dr. Wells, Cisco and Caitlin. "Hi…"

The woman stared at him, astonished. "Whoa."

"Miss Robertson, I'd like you to meet Barry Allen, another metahuman like yourself. You probably know him better as the Flash however."

"Hi." The woman stuck out her gloved hand. "Jamie Robertson."

"Nice to meet you." Barry frowned as he shook her hand. She looked incredibly familiar. "You wouldn't by any chance work for the CCPD, do you?"

"Keystone City Police Department actually at least until about a month ago. I used to work vice in Keystone until I requested a transfer to Central City. I'm supposed to start at some time at the end of this week." Dr. Wells visibly tensed at this. "How'd you know?"

"I must have seen you around at some point," said Barry, "I'm a CSI there. Do you know Eddie Thawne?"

"Of course, I practically grew up with him. We were in the same police academy class even. He transferred here to the CCPD about a year ago now, right?"

"Yeah. He's my foster dad's partner."

"Your foster dad wouldn't happen to be Joe West would he?" asked Jamie.

"Yeah. You know him?"

"Keystone vice worked with him on a gang related murder about three years ago. I remember a very late CSI…"

Barry grinned. "That would have been me. Man, this is a small world…"

"You have no idea," said Jamie.

Dr. Wells cleared his throat. "Now that we've established that, I'd like to see a demonstration of your powers, Miss Robertson."

"Actually, Dr. Wells, do you mind if I do a quick physical on her first?" said Caitlin, "I'm sure she's still a bit maxed out from earlier."

"Earlier?" asked Wells slowly.

"Yeah. We were at Jitters getting a coffee and a guy came in and tried to rob the place. She took care of him." Caitlin frowned at the tight expression on Wells' face. "What?"

"Unmasked?" asked Wells.

"No," said Jamie quickly, "That would be dumb." She threw up her hood and scarf. "It's not exactly a super suit but it does the job in a tight spot."

Wells nodded, visibly relaxing. "Excellent. And yes, Caitlin, you should give Miss Robertson a physical first. It'll help with making sure we keep her health during her training."

"Training?" Barry glanced at Jamie who removed her disguise. "You're going to be training with us?"

"Yeah. Is that ok?" said Jamie.

"Totally." Barry gave Jamie a wide and reassuring grin. "This should be awesome."

"I couldn't agree more," said Jamie.

"I will leave you all to it. Please call me when you are ready." Wells turned himself around, leaving the quartet alone in the Cortex.

"Will do, Dr. Wells." Cisco turned back to Jamie. "Now…costume ideas?"

"Costume?" asked Jamie, clearly confused.

"Well, I mean, only if you want one," said Cisco, suddenly nervous, "I mean, if you do plan to start fighting crime with your powers, you're going to need a better way to conceal your identity."

"Oh." Jamie looked pensive about this. "What kind of costume were you thinking of?"

Barry could practically hear the repressed sigh of relief from Cisco as the scientist continued. "Well, green seems to be your color if you don't mind me saying and the whole hooded trench coat idea is pretty epic looking already so maybe I can work something around the same basic design, but with a few improvements."

"Sounds fantastic." Jamie shot Cisco a grin which the scientist returned and Barry couldn't help but feel like there was something between them. Some sort of electricity pulling them together.

Barry cleared his throat. "So, Jamie, how'd you get your powers?"

"I was struck by lightning from the particle accelerator explosion." Barry smirked at this. "What?"

"I thought I was the only one with that origin story," Barry replied, "I was in my lab when I was struck by lightning from the explosion through a sky light."

"Mine happened while I was restarting an emergency generator," said Jamie. She shook her head in amusement. "Sorry to steal your thunder."

Caitlin rolled her eyes at the pun while Cisco snorted, highly amused. Barry couldn't help, but grin. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Dr. Wells immediately headed for his private room upon leaving the quartet in the Cortex, quickly entering and heading over to Gideon.

"Good afternoon, Doctor Wells." The AI's head lit up at his approach.

"Good afternoon, Gideon." Harrison bit the inside of his lip. He loathed having to be this sickeningly polite. "What can you tell me about Jamie Robertson?"

"Jamie Robertson. Central City Police Detective. There is nothing else listed in her file. There may be more data, but it is scattered within my archives."

Harrison nodded. "Compile a file for me. Let me know when it's done."

"Yes, Dr. Wells."

Harrison left his room again, brooding silently as he worked his way back to the Cortex. Who was this Jamie Robertson and why had he never hear of her before today?

* * *

Caitlin had taken Jamie into the examining room, locking the door so the girls could have some privacy while Barry and Cisco continued to plot costume ideas. The doctor gathered her equipment as Jamie stripped down to her undergarments for her.

The first thing Caitlin noticed as she began to examine Jamie was the extent of Jamie's scarring. The Lichtenburg Figure scars ran from her hands to her upper torso like some sort of intricate body art. It's pattern was beautiful in itself, but the way it spread out over Jamie's body was nothing like she'd ever seen before. "How much nerve damage did you receive?"

"None as far as I know," said Jamie, "The hospital said it was a miracle I even survived such a full blast much less came out with only these scars to show for it."

"I'd say that's pretty lucky." Caitlin checked Jamie's heart rate, startled when she failed to find it. "How come…?"

"Don't know. My doctor at the hospital said it's not that my heart isn't beating," said Jamie, "It's just not able to register with anything-"

"Because it's moving too fast for anyone or any machine to register," finished Caitlin. Jamie gave Caitlin a surprise look. "Barry has the same problem."

"Really? Guess that's a side effect from the lightning that night that be both share." Jamie watched calmly as Caitlin continued with her physical examination. "So…is there anything I should know about Cisco?"

Caitlin glanced at Jamie funny from the corner of her eye as she tested Jamie's reflexes. "Like what?"

"Well, is there a jealous ex-girlfriend I need to watch out for or…?" Caitlin paused, staring at Jamie. "What?"

Caitlin shook her head. "Nothing. I don't know if I'm the right person to ask about that sort of thing."

"Oh. Got it." Jamie bit her lip. "He's so…open…and really nice…"

Caitlin smiled at this. "He is. His mouth sometimes runs away on him, but he's one of the best men I know."

"Good." Jamie seemed to hesitate. "I've never really had luck with…relationships."

"And you're worried you're going to get hurt?" Caitlin watched as Jamie looked down and away. "…what is it?"

"I've…I've never dated anyone before." said Jamie.

"Oh…" Caitlin blinked. "Oh."

"I know. Shocking." Caitlin and Jamie both grinned at the pun.

"Well I can promise you that Cisco is a good person. If anything, he's been one of my best friends since he joined us here at STAR Labs. He's funny, thoughtful, smart, and…and he's all heart." Caitlin smiled. "I don't think I could have made it through working here still without him."

"Sounds like you'd date him," said Jamie.

Caitlin stopped abruptly, stammering. "Oh no. No. He…he's more like my brother than anything. Besides…I…I'm not ready for anyone else yet…"

"Um…" Jamie looked confused and then froze, clearly having noticed the ring on Caitlin's finger. "Oh! I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry or make you uncomfortable or…"

"It's ok," said Caitlin, "You didn't know." She looked at her ring, twisting it nervously. "I mean…it's complicated."

Jamie nodded. "I understand…"

Caitlin set herself up to draw blood from Jamie's arm. "You see…we thought Ronnie died in the particle accelerator explosion, but then we found him a few weeks ago except he…he wasn't really Ronnie anymore…"

"God, I'm so sorry." Jamie looked genuinely upset by this. "I…I wish I could help somehow…"

Caitlin nodded. "Thank you." She finished taking the blood sample. "You can get dressed again. We'll do the MRI another day."

"Got it." Jamie dressed again, watching as Caitlin started testing her blood. "…how should I tell him yes?"

Caitlin looked at Jamie thoughtfully. "…just…say yes."

Jamie nodded. "Thanks…"

"No problem." Caitlin handed Jamie her coat. "And don't worry. He's just as nervous as you are." Jamie gave her a surprised look. "Believe me. I know."

Jamie gave her a small, sad smile. "I believe it."

Caitlin gave Jamie a reassuring smile as she opened the door and they rejoined the boys in the lab. This was going to be interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: SORRYSORRYSORRYSORRY! I am so sorry for not updating this sooner! I was dragged away from this story's muse by **_**Hostage Situation**_** and **_**Sick Day**_**, but I made sure to make this a good long chapter and fill in some more blanks. Thank you to everyone who has been following, favoriting, reviewing and most importantly, reading this story. I promise to try to update more regularly once finals are over in the coming weeks. Again, my apologies! Real life is such a pain sometimes. Also, sorry if this is a tad cheesy. Got to work on romance stuff still XP**_

_**Anyhow, enjoy!**_

_**-BG**_

_**PS Anyone else as freaked out by the finale as I was?! Holy crap! SO MANY EMOTIONS! And Eddie?! I died a little inside and I think this story is going to be my coping mechanism for a while.**_

* * *

"Dr. Wells, we're ready down in the Cortex. Where did you want to test Jamie's abilities?" Harrison shook off his train of though, mere feet away from the Cortex. He'd been quietly observing the proceedings through his many hidden cameras and was mildly discomforted by Caitlin and Ms. Robertson's conversation. Cisco and this woman? He didn't remember Vibe ever being listen as having a steady girlfriend, before or after his transformation.

Wells pressed the intercom button. "Let's go out to the Ferris Airfield. Little more space and less chance for property damage."

"Got it. I'll gas up the truck."

"I'll meet you all down there in a minute." Wells shut off the intercom, pinching the bridge of his nose as he let out a heavy sigh. He really needed that file from Gideon…

* * *

"So what exactly do you want me to do?" asked Jamie as she took off her gloves so Caitlin could finish putting on the last of the sensors that were stuck all over her, eyeing the airfield. She glanced at the mobile lab where Cisco and Doctor Wells were setting up their equipment. Barry stood off to the side, watching everything with amusement. Clearly he'd done this once before himself.

"Firstly, I want to see your level of control," said Dr. Wells, "That should give us a basis from which to start your training. Cisco, if you could explain the test…"

"Sure, Dr. Wells." Cisco finished setting up his contraption as Caitlin left to go calibrate the sensors. He turned to Jamie. "So this is going to shoot out targets for you to hit with your energy beams or orbs or whatever you feel like using."

"So…it's basically going to be like shooting skeet," said Jamie, "Cool."

"You up for this? I mean, if you don't feel ready…" said Cisco.

"No. I'm good." Jamie smiled at Cisco. "This should be fun."

"Ok. Just let me know if you need to stop."

"You got it." Jamie turned, facing the open field as Cisco started up the machine. She took a deep breath as the first target was fired, building her energy.

The first beam she fired caught a glancing blow to the target, causing it to spin off a ways away from them. The second beam she fired however caught it full on and destroyed it. The next target was fired and she flung an orb at it, destroying it instantly. She likewise destroyed the third and fourth targets that appeared simultaneously with a beam, which she sliced through both.

She continued alternating between orbs and beams of energy until Cisco ran out of targets to throw, most of them lying in fragments on the ground. She was breathing heavily and sweat trickled down from her forehead even in the winter chill. "So...how was that?" She turned, stopping at the aghast looks that the quartet were giving her. "…what?"

Dr. Wells was the first to clear his throat. "With the exception of a few partial shots, your shots were accurate 95.6% of the time, an impressive feat for someone whose only been experimenting with their powers occasionally as you said…"

Jamie smirked at the complement, putting her gloves back on. "Marksman training I guess. I'm not as good as Eddie is, but I'm fairly accurate."

"I'll say," said Cisco. He grinned at her and Jamie couldn't help but grin back.

"How do your energy levels feel, Ms. Robertson?" asked Dr. Wells, reading the data in front of him and Caitlin.

"A bit sapped," said Jamie honestly. She gave Caitlin a grateful nodded as the doctor handed her a bottle of water. "Why?"

"Your glucose levels are a bit low. Tell me, when was the last time you ate and how much?"

Jamie shrugged, swallowing the swig of water she had just taken. "I woke up around 11:30 today so I just had a muffin before I headed out to get coffee at Jitters. That's about it."

"I see." Dr. Wells made a quick notation. "Thankfully, it seems that while your body does run on energy much like Mr. Allen's, you have a stronger current running through you that is largely self-sufficient. Otherwise, you would have had the misfortune of passing out constantly like Barry did before we discovered his increased metabolism."

"Increased metabolism?" Jamie glanced at Barry who grimaced. "How much…?"

"If we're talking tacos, about 850 tacos a day," said Cisco.

Jamie whistled, floored. "Sorry I asked…" She gave Barry a sympathetic look. "You have my sincere condolences, Mr. Allen."

"Thanks." Barry looked a little put out by this, but seemed normal after a few seconds.

Jamie looked back at Dr. Wells. "So…what's next?"

"Next, you need eat something more than a muffin," said Wells. Caitlin nodded in agreement. "Honestly, I feel like we're not seeing you at your full potential otherwise. And, if what we've measured today is anything to go by, you're liable to increase the amount of energy you are able to use by thirty percent alone if you increase your dietary intake to normal human parameters. I doubt I'd be the first person to say this to you, but making sure to keep a steady and proper diet cannot only keep you healthy, but it keeps you functional as well."

Jamie nodded. "Got it…"

"I suggest you take the rest of the day to reenergize yourself. If you wouldn't mind coming back to the lab tomorrow, we can run more tests while you are at optimum efficiency."

Jamie nodded again. "I can do that. I don't start up at the precinct until Monday anyway so I'm all yours until then. Then we'll have to plot things out from there."

"Understood." Wells seemed somewhat tense at this statement, leaving an awkward silence.

Cisco cleared his throat, dispelling the mood. "How about we pack up and head back to the lab? Then maybe we can all go out for lunch since it's well past time we had food as well."

Wells nodded. "An excellent plan, Mr. Ramon. If you don't mind however, I believe I will stay at the lab to analyze the data we collected from Ms. Robertson. I have medication I need to take back at the lab as well as a sandwich in my fridge."

"Ok…" Jamie glanced at Cisco and the others as Wells turned away to begin packing up the equipment. They merely shrugged and started helping Wells pack. Jamie frowned, but started helping out anyway. There were so many questions she needed answers to. Most of all though, she wondered why Wells didn't seem to approve of her working for the CCPD. She'd have to ask him about that if she ever got the chance.

* * *

Wells headed into his office immediately upon their return to the Lab, brooding quietly. There were so many questions that he needed answers to.

"You sure you don't want to join us, Dr. Wells?" asked Cisco as he delivered the testing computers to the office, we're going to Bart's on 3rd."

"Thank you, but no thank you, Cisco," replied Wells, keeping himself calm, "You have fun." A thought suddenly struck him as Cisco started to leave. "Cisco." The young scientist turned back to him. "What do you think of Ms. Robertson?"

"I think she's awesome," said Cisco, clearly fighting to hide a grin, "She seems really into all of this and I'm pretty sure we can trust her."

Wells smiled. Of course, Cisco would know exactly what he really wanted to know. Still… "Are you sure it isn't because you have feelings for her?"

Cisco balked, opening his mouth to say something defensively, but sighing as he walked back into the office, shutting the door behind him. "…is it that obvious?"

Wells chuckled despite himself. It had been beyond obvious. The two had been grinning at each other like idiots the whole ride back. "Just a bit. You like her and she seems to return the affection. It's…nice, but you only just met a few hours ago. I suggest you take things slow, but I won't interfere. A relationship between the two of you will be good for each other. However…"

"She's trustworthy," said Cisco, "I mean, you trusted her so far as to share Barry's identity as the Flash with her earlier. And in the short time I've known her, she seems pretty serious about this whole superhero thing. I doubt she'd ever do anything that would be harmful to us here at the Lab or even Barry."

Wells nodded. It would do for now. "Thank you, Cisco. I appreciate your honesty. I won't hold you back from your lunch date with the others." He opened up one of the computers as if to get to work on the data. "I'll see you sometime later."

"Definitely. Bye, Dr. Wells." Cisco stepped out of Wells' office finally giving some sort of privacy.

Wells waited until he saw the quartet leave the Lab in Cisco's car before standing and heading to his room. "Gideon, please tell me you have a file for me."

"Yes, Doctor Wells. There was not much data to find, but I will continue my search for anything pertaining to Jamie Robertson." Gideon's holographic face disappeared, replaced by the file.

Wells glanced through it hungrily. So…this was Jamie Robertson. If the data they had collected earlier wasn't enough to tease him, the information Gideon had compiled was even more of a tease. A superhero who had a nearly limitless source of pure energy. Pure energy that was linked to the Speed Force.

Wells smiled at the file before him. He'd have to take his time with this. Make sure everything was perfect. He would need both Barry and Jamie in the end before he could finish his mission…

"Doctor Wells." Gideon's voice stirred Wells from his thoughts. "I suggest you take a look at the file on her familial relations."

Wells frowned, finding the section Gideon was talking about. His eyes widened and he glanced at the photo of Jamie. Well… That was a coincidence he could not ignore.

* * *

Cisco parked his car around the corner from Bart's and the quartet headed towards the diner. To his surprise, Jamie held back a little and grabbed his arm before he could enter. "Hey. Everything ok?"

"Um…" Jamie glanced at Caitlin nervously, the doctor giving her a nod before she and Barry rounded the corner, leaving Cisco and Jamie alone. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Cisco frowned. Had he been too obvious? Had he been pushing things too quickly? "If it's about me asking you out earlier, you don't have to… I mean, I was being too straight forward, or I was being-"

"Shut up, Cisco." Jamie grabbed his shoulders gently and her lips suddenly were on his, silencing anything further that he had to say. She broke apart the kiss seconds later, looking worried. "Sorry. I didn't know how else to get you to stop talking so I could say yes."

Cisco paused, his mind reeling from the sudden kiss. His lips tingled still from where they had met with hers. "Wait, yes as is I was too forward or yes as in, yes to going out with me."

"Yes," said Jamie. She took his hand, a small shock passing between them. "Yes, Cisco. I will go out with you."

Cisco stared, slowly comprehending her words and breaking out into a huge grin. "Oh, thank God! I was so worried that I'd been-" Jamie's lips were suddenly on his again and he stopped talking once again, kissing her back. They broke off together, Jamie smirking at him. "I should just shut up now and go with it, shouldn't I?"

Jamie laughed, her eyes sparkling with amusement. "Maybe."

Cisco smiled, trying to capture the image of this moment in his mind forever. It was beautiful. She was beautiful. God, this was happening. "So…what should we do?"

Jamie shrugged. "I don't know. I've never been on a date before."

Cisco blinked, looking at her incredulously. "Wait, you've never been on a date before?"

Jamie shook her head. "Nope."

"You've never had a boyfriend before?"

"Nope."

Cisco shook his head in disbelief, trying to wrap his head around what she was saying. "So no one has ever asked you out before?"

"I didn't say that," said Jamie, "I just never said yes to any of them."

"Why?"

Jamie looked Cisco right in the eye, her own eyes filled with warmth. "Because. I didn't like any of them."

Cisco smiled. He couldn't believe his luck. "Ok. How about tomorrow? You pick a time and I'll pick a place."

"You're on," said Jamie.

"Well, should we go in then?" said Cisco, nodding towards the diner.

"Let's." Jamie adjusted her hand and interlaced her fingers with Cisco's, the warmth of her palm against his own in the winter chill. He hadn't realized it, but at some point she had taken her gloves off. Somehow, it felt just right with her hand in his own.

Cisco led the way to the diner, a question forming as they approached the door. "I thought Eddie and you were a thing. I mean the way you talked about him earlier…"

Jamie laughed. "God, no. Definitely not. That'd just be majorly awkward."

Cisco opened the door, giving her a confused look. "Why would it be awkward?"

"Well, Eddie and I-"

"Jamie?"

Cisco and Jamie both turned at the sound of her name from a very familiar voice. Eddie slowly stood from the table where he sat with Iris while Barry and Caitlin turned to face Cisco and Jamie from where they stood next to the table.

"Hi, Eddie," said Jamie, waving awkwardly with her free hand, "Been a while…"

Cisco found himself taking a quick step back as Eddie enveloped Jamie in a hug that she returned with an amused grin. "Um…" He glanced towards the others who looked just as confused. What was he missing?

* * *

Iris was enjoying herself immensely as she sat with Eddie in Bart's. It was the first time they'd been able to have lunch together in weeks, even if it was a bit of a late lunch. She heard a jingle from the door behind her and saw a look of recognition pass over Eddie's face. She turned, seeing Caitlin and Barry enter. "Barry? Caitlin?"

The duo turned, clearly surprised to see them there. "Hey," said Barry, "I guess we weren't the only ones in the mood for a late lunch…"

"Apparently not," said Eddie as the two approached the table, "Is it just the two of you or is Cisco with you guys?"

"Yeah," said Barry, "He's just having a talk with Jamie."

Eddie raised an eyebrow and Iris frowned. Since when was that name of any particular significance to him? "Jamie?"

"We just met her today while we were at Jitters," explained Caitlin, "She's new in town. She said she just transferred from Keystone City PD to the CCPD. She said you knew each other and that you were in the same Academy class."

"That's an understatement," said Eddie slowly. He looked past Iris and the duo, his eyes fixated on the door as it chimed again. Iris turned, seeing Cisco enter with a brunette woman, the two holding hands. "Jamie?" Eddie stood slowly from the table, a look of astonishment on his face.

The woman, Jamie, froze at the sight of him. "Hi, Eddie," said Jamie, waving awkwardly with her free hand, "Been a while…"

Eddie was suddenly giving the woman a hug which she returned with an amused smile, making Iris feel a little jealous. What was going on?

Eddie broke the embrace first, smiling like an idiot. "I can't believe you're here. Since when did you transfer?"

"About a month ago after wrapping up my last KC vice case." Jamie seemed to notice Iris suddenly and cleared her throat. "Um, Eddie… Care to introduce us?"

Eddie turned back to Iris, flushing. Iris stood somewhat stiffly. It was as if he had forgotten about her completely. "Oh my gosh, sorry. Jamie, this is my girlfriend, Iris. Iris, this is Jamie."

"Pleased to meet you." Jamie shook Iris' hand warmly, a small shock passing between the two. "Sorry. Got a bit of a static charge."

"It's ok," said Iris, keeping up a smile as she pointedly ignored Eddie for the moment. If this was some only flame of his, she wanted to be ready for the worst. "So…were you two a thing or something? You just seem really close for working at the same police department…"

Eddie and Jamie shared a glance, a dawning look crossing their faces. "Oh, God, no," said Eddie with a laugh, "That'd just be awkward."

"That's what Jamie just said to me," said Cisco, pipping up. Good. Iris wasn't the only person who was confused by this. "What do you guys mean by awkward?"

Eddie glanced between the two scientists, Iris, and Barry and shook his head. "Sorry, I should have said it earlier. Iris, Cisco, Barry, Caitlin, this is Jamie, my cousin."

Iris felt her eyes go wide even as a sense of relief flooded over her. "Oh… Oh God, I am so sorry."

Jamie just laughed, Cisco and the others looking just as floored as Iris felt. "It's ok. I got the prettier half of the Thawne genes from my mother, his father's sister."

Iris couldn't help but laugh at this. "It's funny you say that. The whole precinct was calling him Detective Pretty Boy when he arrived.

"You're kidding me?!" Jamie laughed especially as Eddie turned beet red. "Was it because he started keeping score again?"

"According to my dad, yes." Iris looped her arm around Eddie's, leaning into his shoulder as he looked beyond embarrassed. "So, you've got some stories then?"

"Yes-"

"No!" said Eddie quickly, the others laughing at his reaction. Iris had never seen him so nervous. "Jamie, don't you dare say a single word or I'll tell them about the maze incident."

Jamie's eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't dare. Or I'll tell them about the clubhouse incident."

"Try me."

"The maze incident? The clubhouse incident?" queried Cisco, grinning. He glanced between the two cousins. "This I have to hear."

Jamie glanced at Cisco, eyes glittering. There was something clearly going on between the two of them. "Well, I guess I can sacrifice a bit of my dignity for the sake of amusement. How about you, Eddie?"

Eddie snorted and looked ready to protest until Iris gave him a pleading look. "Ok. Fine. But let's all take a seat first and order. Then, we'll embarrass the Hell out of each other."

"Fine by me," said Barry with a smile, "I'm starving."

"Me too," said Jamie.

"You four order then and we'll group a couple of tables together," said Iris.

"Sounds good to me," said Jamie with a grin.

Iris grinned back, feeling relaxed again. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing for them to meet after all…


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Right, so I know it's been a millennium since I posted a chapter, but I have not forgotten this or any of my other Flash stories. I've been busy trying to write for all of my Flash stories as well as balance school and life so you'll have to forgive me for not updating as often as many people would like (or as much as I'd like to for that matter).**_

_**Anyhow, here is chapter 4 of **_**Blitzkrieg****_._**

**_PS _**::-::**_ stands for a text message just FYI._**

_**-BG**_

* * *

Despite the initial awkwardness, Eddie was enjoying every second of the impromptu get-together. A few embarrassing stories later and they had moved on to more pleasant conversations.

"So how did you guys all meet?" Eddie asked finally.

"Funny story actually," said Jamie, "I ran to Jitter's for some coffee and I ran into Cisco and Caitlin there. We talked for a little while and then there was this attempted robbery there-"

"You were there when it happened?" Iris' eyes widened. "Oh my gosh! I heard about that over the radio today. They said a metahuman jumped in and stopped the robbery before anything could happen."

"Yeah, they did. It was this woman there with some sort of energy powers," said Cisco, "It was pretty wicked cool."

Eddie grimaced. "I heard about that from some of the officers today. They say she just vanished before they could even talk to her."

"Interesting." Eddie could practically see his girlfriend's mind whirling. "Mind if I quote you guys?"

"Maybe you should wait for more info to come out on the meta before you write anything," said Eddie, "Besides, I'm not sure it'd be such a good idea to quote two cops, especially when Jamie just transferred."

Iris nodded, her nose wrinkling as it often did when she agreed with the logic of a statement, but not wanting to actually follow through with the logic. Honestly, Eddie found it adorable, but Iris was as stubborn as they came. He gave her a pleading look, watching her expression melt. "Ok. Fine. But…I would like to quote Cisco if he doesn't mind."

"Not at all," said Cisco. He looked at Jamie, giving her a soft smile, which she returned with a knowing look. It was so similar to the way Eddie and Iris shared looks that he almost thought that-

Eddie blinked, finally noticing that the two were sitting quite close together, hands nearly touching. There was no way…was there? "Jamie, are you dating Cisco?"

A blush crept onto Jamie's cheeks and she looked at Cisco who looked just as flushed. "You noticed?"

"You could say that," said Eddie, amused, "How did this happen?"

"Well…before the robbery thing happened, Cisco asked me out and…I said yes. Then we went to the Lab and I met Barry and Dr. Wells and then we decided to go out for lunch."

"I'm guessing you went to the Lab because Caitlin wanted to make sure you were ok after the lightning strike," said Eddie.

Iris' head whipped around to face Eddie, eyes alarmed and curious. "Lightning strike?"

Jamie winced. "Yeah, I was visiting my grandmother here in Central City on the night of the particle accelerator incident and when I went to go restart the backup generator at the nursing home after it shorted out, I was struck by lightning in the process. Woke up when the nurses realized what had happened and found me out cold in the rain."

Iris glanced between Barry, Jamie and Eddie, her eyes finally settling on her boyfriend. "You never said…"

Eddie felt himself flush. "I…I didn't think I should say anything about it to you or Joe. The two of you were so busy with Barry, I didn't want to mention Jamie. I thought it would make you mad that she had ended up being ok for the most part while Barry was in a coma…"

Jamie turned to Barry, alarmed. "You were in a coma?"

Barry nodded. "For nine months."

Jamie grimaced. "Damn… Sorry. I can't imagine-"

"It's ok," said Barry quickly, "I'm ok now. That's what matters."

Iris was still looking at Eddie with that oh so particular look of hers that made him want to crawl into a corner and die. It was beginning to make the detective feel quite uncomfortable. "Eddie, you could have told me…"

Eddie looked down. "I wanted to, but then we started dating and…and it never seemed to be the right time to mention it…"

Iris gave him a firm look. Shit. He was- "Eddie, you know you can tell me anything and everything, whenever you want. I'm not mad at you, but I am disappointed."

"I'm sorry, Iris," said Eddie.

"I know. Just remember that for next time." Iris gave Eddie a small smile and kissed him, sending a wave of relief through the detective. "…but you're still not off the hook."

Eddie felt his cheeks grow red and glanced towards their friends. Needless to say, they all looked particularly amused at the couple's conversation and Eddie's predicament. Jamie in particular had a glimmer in her eyes that said she wasn't ever going to forget about this.

Thankfully, Iris changed the subject before anyone could say anything regarding their conversation. "So, Jamie, how did you get struck by lightning and make it out unscathed?"

Jamie grimaced slightly. "I'm afraid I didn't." She pulled back her sleeve, allowing for Iris to see the scars running up her arm. "They're called Lichtenburg Figure scars. It's a typical side effect of being struck by lightning."

"Can I…?" Iris gestured to Jamie's arm.

"Yeah." Jamie held her arm out to Iris who examined the scars. "Most people think I got a tattoo or something."

"I can see why," commented Iris, "It's beautiful."

Jamie winced. "They're really not."

"They really are," said Caitlin, "I've seen Lichtenburg Figure scarring before, but yours are quite intricate. You shouldn't be ashamed of them. Besides, scars shouldn't be something you hide. They're a part of life."

Jamie raised an eyebrow. "…I thought you were a doctor, not a psychologist…"

"I dabble," admitted Caitlin with a smirk and Jamie grinned. It must have been contagious because soon enough the whole table was grinning, Eddie included.

"Well you're pretty good at it." Jamie took her arm back from Iris, pulling her sleeve down again.

Iris suddenly glanced at her watch and straightened instantly in her chair. "Oh my gosh! I have to go! My shift starts in ten minutes!"

"Do you need a lift?" asked Eddie quickly.

"No, it's ok, Eddie. It just a few minutes away, but I have to run." Iris stood, throwing on her coat and grabbing her purse before giving Eddie a quick kiss. "See you tonight?"

"Definitely," said Eddie, "Have a good day at work."

"You too." Iris turned to the others. "It was nice to see you all and a pleasure to meet you, Jamie."

"Likewise," said Jamie, "We should do this again."

"Agreed." Iris grinned. "Bye." She waved as she left them, stepping out the door and disappearing into the foot traffic.

"Wow…" said Jamie, turning to Eddie, "I like her."

"Good." Eddie relaxed a bit. "I should mention that she's Detective West's daughter…"

"You're kidding me." Jamie gave him an amused look. "Why aren't you in a body bag yet or WITSEC for that matter?"

"Yeah!" Eddie frowned and smacked his cousin in the arm. "I'm not some nutcase!"

"Still…" Jamie smirked. "How'd you get away with that?"

"By being a gentleman and proving to Joe that I could balance being his partner as well as his daughter's boyfriend without them interfering with each other occupation." Eddie shook his head at his cousin. "Speaking of occupations, what happened to you looking at heading to Coast City PD?"

Jamie shrugged. "Just not for me. I took a short trip there, but it just didn't seem to fit. Plus, I kind of felt a bit homesick. So I sent in an application to Central City PD and they took me up on it, despite my review."

"Review?" asked Barry, confused.

Jamie's expression went grave and Eddie quickly put a hand on his cousin's arm. She gave him a weak smile before returning her attentions to the others. "My last case of the Keystone PD was a vice bust that ended up going south. We'd had some leaks going on in my unit and I worked with my commanding officer and my partner to set up a trap during the bust." Jamie took a deep breath. "The bust turned into an ambush. My commanding officer also turned out to be one of two moles on the team and had set us up. He killed my partner and I had to shoot my commanding officer. There was a review to make sure that I hadn't been involved in the corruption and that I was justified in my shooting of my commanding officer. I was cleared. He's set for trial soon."

"Oh…" Barry looked entirely embarrassed for prying, his face going beet red. "Sorry…"

"It's fine. Had to come up sooner or later. Besides, I did my job just like I was supposed to. Hopefully, my testimony in a month or two helps put my commanding officer behind bars for life." Jamie took a sip of her soda, the straw making a gurgling noise as she finished it off. "So… You need to get back to work, Eddie?"

"Yeah… I should get going before Singh hands me my ass. He's a good boss, but he's a hard man to please," said Eddie as he slung on his jacket.

"Here, here," said Barry bitterly before hiding himself in his hot chocolate. Eddie merely nodded to the CSI with a slight grimace. Lord only knew how hard Singh was on the young man and the ever increasing workload couldn't have made things any easier.

"I'll have to stop in sometime this week. Maybe you can give me a tour so I'm not absolutely clueless on my first day on the job," commented Jamie.

"Sounds like a good idea," said Eddie, "I'll let you know if I have a chance to do that."

"Awesome."

Eddie turned to Barry. "Need a lift back to the station, Allen?"

Barry shrugged and stood slowly. "If you wouldn't mind. Beats walking back in this weather."

"We should be heading back to the Lab too," said Caitlin, standing followed by Cisco and Jamie, "It was lovely having lunch with you and Iris. We should do this again sometime soon."

"Agreed." Eddie stepped around the table to give Jamie a quick hug. "Try to stay out of trouble, ok? You're in for enough as it is with all the crazy stuff that happens here in Central City."

"I look forward to it," said Jamie with a wide grin, "Just keep your head down until I get there so I can cover your ass."

Eddie chuckled. "I'll try." He fished in the inner pocket of his jacket, pulling his keys out as he turned to Barry. "Well, we should get going, right Barry?"

"Right," said Barry, putting on his own jacket rather clumsily. He turned to Cisco, Caitlin and Jamie. "I'll see you guys around."

"Definitely." Cisco led the quintet out of the diner, holding the door for them.

Eddie lingered behind as they exited the diner, stopping next to Cisco as the young scientist closed the door. "Cisco. Can I have a word with you?"

Cisco looked nervously after the others who continued toward the parking lot, not realizing the two men were still standing outside the door. "Sure…"

Eddie sighed. From what he could tell, Cisco was a good guy who was a bit strange at times, but still seemed to have a good heart. If Jamie was going to date anyone, it might as well be Cisco. Still… "Look, I'm not going to read you the riot act or anything, but Jamie is the closest thing I have to a sister and we've always looked out for each other as if we were siblings, not cousins. Just…don't hurt her…"

"…or nobody will ever find my body?" said Cisco warily.

Eddie gave a small smile at the scientist. "No, I'll come up with something more creative and less deadly than that." Cisco blanched still and Eddie chuckled softly, noting that Cisco seemed to relax a bit. "Look, Cisco, I know you're a good guy and Jamie really seems to like you which is amazing. I've never seen her look at anybody the way she looks at you and it's wonderful. I just…"

Cisco nodded. "She's family. I got it. And you have my word. I'd never do anything to hurt her."

Eddie nodded and patted Cisco on the shoulder. "I know. I still had to do that though. Seriously, it's the first time Jamie's ever had a boyfriend and the only person I'll ever get to do this for until I have kids of my own someday so…"

Cisco managed a smirk at this, a familiar look of amusement forming in his eyes. "I totally understand that. And it's all cool."

"Good. We should get going before Jamie figures out what I'm doing. She'd never let me live it down." Cisco nodded in agreement with Eddie and the duo started toward the parking lot where their friends were waiting for them.

The glimmer in Jamie's eyes as they approached told Eddie that she knew exactly what he'd been doing with Cisco and quickly stepped forward to give Cisco a kiss on the cheek, shooting her cousin a look which Eddie could only grin at, knowing she was doing this on purpose just to try to irk him. It didn't matter though. Everything seemed to be going right for once and Eddie was going to enjoy it while it lasted.

* * *

"So where to now?" asked Jamie as Cisco pulled away from the diner.

"Well, Cisco and I need to get back to the lab… You could come with us and we could do your MRI or maybe Cisco can see about making you a costume," said Caitlin, "Dr. Wells has probably finished going through the data by now though so you might just be sitting around for a little while…"

"That's fine," said Jamie, "I had nothing planned for today anyway. Might as well get to know you all a little better and see what you guys do."

"Sounds good to me," said Cisco, shooting a grin at Jamie which had Caitlin shaking her head in amusement over the love-struck look passing between the newly minted couple.

Caitlin's thoughts drifted as Cisco and Jamie began discussing more costume ideas, only to be jolted back to reality as her phone buzzed. She pulled it out, expecting a text from Barry or Dr. Wells. Surprisingly, it was a text from Detective Thawne.

::Thank you for what you said to Jamie about her scars. I know it meant a lot to her.::

Caitlin smiled, typing a quick message back to him. ::No problem. I hope it helps.::

Eddie replied not a minute later. ::Believe me. It did.::

Caitlin let her grin widen slightly at this and put her phone back in her purse, Cisco and Jamie too involved in their conversation to notice the shift in her mood. Today was turning out to be an amazing day.


End file.
